A Day at the Beach
by FFExposed
Summary: The sequel to my first and most popular story, A Night in the Woods. Please review and I hope you enjoy it. Rated M for sex content and OOC.


**A Day at the Beach**

After that night with Cloud, Tifa couldn't stay away from him, she just wanted more, but they were never alone long enough.

Finally, there came a weekend when they were going to stay at Costa Del Sol.

Everyone slept in the same room, but Tifa figured she could catch Cloud alone at some point, either in the hall or in their room.

They went into the hotel and got a room.

That night, they all slept in the same room.

Tifa woke up early in the morning.

She went to Cloud's bed and shook him awake.

Cloud woke up with a start.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Follow me." she said and walked off.

He followed her all the way to the beach.

When she got there, she started removing her clothes.

Then Cloud realized what she wanted. "Right here on the beach?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she said.

He shrugged, then started removing his clothes as well.

After all, it was around midnight, no one would be awake for at least a few hours.

Tifa waited for Cloud to undress, then she pounced on him.

She leapt into his arms an knocked him into the sand.

He rolled her over so that he was on top and kissed Tifa passionately, his tongue searching the recesses of her mouth.

His lips moved down her body as he kissed her gently along her neck until he reached her breasts.

He started to suck on her breasts as he caressed her body.

She embraced him tightly and he moved from her breasts, sliding his tongue along her body to her vagina.

He inserted her tongue into her vagina and started massaging her breasts, fondling her nipples with his fingers.

Then, he thrust his erect penis into her vagina.

He continued to fondle her erect nipples, but soon replaced his fingers with his tongue as he began sucking on her breasts.

Suddenly, hot milk shot into his mouth and her pulled away, milk dripping down his chin.

He started to thrust harder as he once again started sucking on her nipples.

She started moaning in pleasure.

He squeezed her breasts and began thrusting as hard as he could.

Hot milk started squirting from her nipples once again and he began licking it up greedily.

Suddenly, they heard a female voice, "Caught in the act again huh guys." they heard Aerith say.

Tifa started to get up and Cloud got out of her way.

"Aerith," Tifa seethed, "Get the hell out of here."

"Okay," Aerith said cheerily, "but you guys better be more careful about where you do it."

She walked off and Tifa lay back in the sand.

Cloud nervously thrust his erect penis into her vagina and started thrusting harder and harder.

Tifa's back arched with each thrust and she started to moan in pleasure again.

Her moans got louder and louder as Cloud started thrusting harder.

He caressed her body, running his hands up and down her hips and thighs.

Tifa grabbed his buttocks to help Cloud get his erection deeper into her body.

They could both feel the energy rising in each others' bodies.

They were both reaching their climaxes fast and they knew it.

An evil smile spread across Tifa's face as Cloud's thrust got harder.

Her moans got louder.

Cloud put all his effort into his thrust.

By now, their heartbeats were fast and growing faster as their pulses raced through their bodies.

Both of them were hot.

Tifa felt the cum rising inside her body.

Just before they both reached their climax, Tifa stopped Cloud.

She made him stand up as she got on her knees and wrapped her lips around his penis.

She brought it farther into her mouth as she began sucking on it.

Cloud smiled awkwardly as Tifa took her mouth off of his erection and began fondling it.

He caressed her body in return.

He started rubbing her nipples and she involuntarily giggled happily, just the response Cloud had been looking for.

Suddenly, he was dragged back onto the and by Tifa and he was on top of her again in an instant, caressing her, smothering her in kisses.

His erect penis once again penetrated into her body and he started thrusting vigorously with new energy as she started to moan again.

She started moaning louder and louder.

They were both once again fast reaching their climaxes.

It was like heaven, Tifa didn't want this to end, but she knew it had too.

She wanted it to end with a bang.

She started humping Cloud, counteracting his thrust.

They both banged against each other, they could feel each others' breath, fast and hot against their skin.

Their pulses raced, their breathing got deeper.

Suddenly, cum poured from their bodies as they both reached their orgasms just as the sun started to rise.

Cloud rolled onto the sand next to Tifa, they were both hot and breathing deeply.

He looked over at the beauty next to him.

He leaned on his elbow and stroked her hair, then he brushed his lips against hers before kissing her passionately before they hurriedly got dressed and rushed to their room before anyone got up.

When they go to the room, they looked out the window to see people starting to arrive on the beach.

The End


End file.
